Blue and Red
by Owlet49
Summary: Wanda finds Loki in her brother's old house. Then, he finds himself in another glass prison with one person in particular not staying away from his head. She won't leave him alone and Loki is secretly begging her to stop teasing his emotions
1. chapter 1

Loki was a god. Not only that, but he was a god of illusion and charm magic and Wanda knew this all to well. He watched her with gleaming blue eyes "care to let me go?" He asked. She blinked and released his wrists, allowing him off the wall "what are you doing here Trickster?" She spat "don't you have a mind not to show your face on earth?" Loki grinned "oh, so you've about me? Can't say I'm surprised" he smiled. It was kind and warm, almost friendly- "stop it" she said, looking away. Loki raised an eyebrow "stop what?" He said innocently. Wanda glared "stop trying to charm me, you did it when you came in, don't think I didn't notice".

Loki laughed. It almost sounded geniuin. In fact it might of been but Wanda didn't take any chances and blocked out the bright sound "your perceptive, what's your name?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Wanda stiffened then slapped him " _stay out of my head_!" She hissed at him and earned anouther childish laugh "temper" he said aloud "magic made for illusions, manipulation..." he leaned forward "tricks". Wanda clenched her fist "what do you want Trickster?" She hissed. He looked at her smugly "well, I did want to kidnap you and play a game of his and go seek but..." he paused and looked at her strangely "Wanda, what did you do to me?" She froze "h-h-how did you know my na-" " _answer me!_ " He yelled and grabbed her shoulders "what have you done to my head?!" Wanda shuddered. His fingers were so cold they seeped through her clothes "let go" she warned. He growled "answer. my. question".

Wanda was still for a moment. Then, her hand shot to his head and she watched his face go tense. She felt his grip loosen and his eyes went glassy. He began to shudder and fell to his knees, his face completely blank "Trickster?" She said. This was not what usually happened when she showed people their fears. They would cry, run, scream, _something_ that showed emotion. But Loki just _stayed_ there, on both knees with his head bowed. Like a dog. She pulled out her phone and called Steve who had Thor and Tony come and pick him up.

It was strange, waking up from something you would usually do to others. Blinking away magic so close to your own, Loki took on his surroundings. He almost laughed. He was back inside a glass prison, with no doors that he could see. What he _could_ see, was very familiar faces watching him.

Tony looked mildly interested

Banner looked on edge

Natasha looked angry

Clint looked vengeful

Thor looked disappointed

Wanda looked pale

Steve looked worried

Sam looked like he was in denial

And he saw a new face, a man with a metal arm who looked very _very_ scared.

The ringing in his ears had stopped and he painfully put a hand to his head "ughhh, nice to see some familiar faces" he muttered, crushing his eyes closed "what have I done to deserve such an audience?" Tony shook his head "you haven't changed, you know that? Here we were thinking you were tucked away in Asguard, only to have Thor come down and tell us you've escaped" he glanced over to Thor "and where do you turn up? At Wanda house, which is surprising considering you've never met her before. So why did you go?" Tony's words were lost to deaf ears as Loki got a crushing head ache. It was fiery and painful, blocking out everything. Both his hands had come to his head, trying to push out what ever what in his head.

Thor watched his brother and realised something was wrong. He glanced around and caught eye of the magic girl next to him. She had her eyes shut tight and he knew it was from fear. Then he noticed her muttering. He shook her shoulder. She looked up startled and with her mouth stopped chanting, Loki visibly relaxed and panted "do not" he said "mess with my brothers mind" he growled. The girl looked confused for a moment then nodded. Tony had continued with his smart ass questions and Loki, having his bearings began to retort just as easily "you obviously didn't want to chain me up, so you put me in a glass cage, like an animal" Loki sneered. Tony laughed "and what exactly do you think you are?" He lavished. Loki scowled "I am a god, and sooner or later your going to realise that".

Wanda watched everyone have their go at Loki, Clint even asked to be allowed in to have a 'man to man' _conversation,_ but no one opened the glass prison. Bruce stayed away, Thor gave him a speech and Natasha had an almost _flirtatious_ talk about the last time they met. Wanda had never met Loki before. Well patsy from when she found him sitting on her couch. She new he was Thors adopted brouther and that he was manipulative and evil and tricky strategic and- "Wanda?". She was pulled from her daydream when Steve gently shook her shoulder. Everyone was looking at her "w-what is it?" She said. He tilted his head "I said, did you want to talk to him?" She narrowed her eyes "who? Oh right, the Trickster. Uhh no I'm ok". One by one, they left, leaving Wanda and Steve. She had her hand resting on the palm of her hand, her mind wandering and her eyes unfocused "any particular reason your staring at me?" An unnaturally smooth voice cut into her thoughts. She blinked realising she had been staring directly at Loki "n-no, I didn't realise actually" she muttered. Her watched beeped and thetime mocked her:

 _10:36pm_

She yawned and stood up, walking to her room. She felt looks gaze following her and she turned. He hadn't moved from when he came to "are you going to sleep like that?" She asked. He went to sit up and winced before giving up. She shrugged her shoulders "J.A.R.V.I.S, please turn of the lights, and good night J


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, everyone had gone out. Well, buck was still here but he almost always stayed in his room. Do that left Wanda with Loki, the God of trickery and mischief. But to her surprise, when she walked in, he was still in that same _God damn position._ "Are you really going to be like that forever?" She asked with half a mind. He grinned "I can do what I want. Why, are you worried?" He leaned forward but stopped and tensed. Wanda felt a sudden pain in her head and she cried out "stop it! Loki stop it!" The pain stopped and he looked at her funny "you said my name" he murmured. She blushed "s-so? Everyone does" he narrows his eyes "but you only ever call me Trickster". She looked down "w-why did you hurt me?" She asked quietly. He paused "I didn't".

She looked up and kneeled in front of the cage "your hurt" she said slowly. Loki fell silent "you've been in pain for this whole time, right? The whole week you were here-" "week? I was here for a week?" He cut in. Wanda sucked in a breath "you didn't know? Youv were unconscious for at least 5 days..." she looked away "it, it was my fault actually". He gave her a look demanding and explanation "w-well, when you pushed me against the wall in my brother's house, I panicked and I did what I usually do when I'm attacked. I show people their worst fears or night-mare. But yours" she shuddered "I _felt_ your pain. I always do. When I use that power , I get half of what the other is feeling see and so when I did you-" she broke off "why am I even telling you this?" She glared at him "Tricketer" she spat "I should do thought you'd use a charm on me". He grinned and hummed in response. Wanda stood up disgusted and she spent the rest of the day avoiding the main room.

The next few days were just her normal week. Save for the hell bent god locked up in the main room, she was at ease. But then, of corse, 3 days after, she couldn't sleep again. It crossed her mind a few times to go get s drink like last time and just ignore the pissed off Demi God in there but after turning it over in her head, she knew her curiosity would get the best of her. And consequently it did. His... aura? That was the only word she could think of it at the moment, it was still blue. She almost thought she could make it until he yelled.

It sounded agonising and pitiful that she forced herself to walk over and, stupidly, enter his cage. She walked right through the glass walls and kneeled down in front of him. She did a quick scan of his body and noticed cuts they were infected and dried over, bruised and deep gashed that seemed to go down his chest. She caring instinct kicked in and she reached forgo lay him down rather than his awkward position but decided against it. She could be light with her fingers applying remedy and her magic could numb anywhere she touched him but moving him would surely wake him up and it had just slapped her in the face that she willingly just entered his cage. Taking a breath she eased away his hands from his chest and formed creams and tonics. She may be an avenger but this _hidden skill_ came in very hands to. Her hand were light and gentle on his pained face, he twitches and whimpered a few times and with each time she tensed considerably. She was finished on his face and neck just as the time mocked her once more:

 _4:56am_

She stuffed a groan of annoyance and quickly left the cage, returning to her room.

Loki, in the midst of his nightmare, was slightly brought back to reality when someone pried his arms away from his chest. He was too tired and weak to care who was going to kill him so he just left them. Strangely, death never came and instead he felt soft hands on his face. Riddled with cuts and bruises from his trauma, it was sensitive to say the least. But the hands were light and caring, applying something cool to most of his face and down just the front of his neck. It was relaxing and he soon dozed back off to sleep, not noticing their departure.

The next morning he woke to find his face was almost completely healed and he could move his neck without much pain. He noticed the... emptyness of the place around him. 'They must have all gone out to _save the world_ ' he thought sarcasticly. The door slid open and he turned his head to see Wanda walk in. She was wearing pyjama shorts with a matching crimson singlet. She glanced his direction and made herself some coffee "want some?" She asked, the question caught him off guard "no" he said "I don't need it". She sat down in front of him, like she usually did each morning "you sure?" She said. He nodded. They stayed like that, just looking at each other while Wanda sipped her coffee. Then she put it down and rested her head on the back of her hands "let me help" she said. He raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry? Help me with what?" She rolled her eyes "your injurys _idiot"_ she said, and guestured to his chest "you've been in pain for two weeks and I can't take it". He laughed "can't take seeing me in pain? Your an odd one, most people would pounce on the chance to torture me". She looked away "you cry out in your sleep" she murmered. He went quiet.

She stood up "close your eyes" she said. He narrowed his eyes "why?" "Just do it". He obeyed. Soon he felt ands on the collar of his shirt and he snapped open his eyes. Wanda was right in front of him, pulling off his top coat "u-ummm, what are you doing?" He asked shakily. She didn't even look up when she spoke "stay still unless I tell you other wise ok?" Loki opened his mouth to snap something back at her but he closed his again. Slowly, she pulled off his hidden chain mail and the cloak around his shoulders. His breath hitched as her hands pressed on his shirt and it dissolved into nothing. She paused and seemed to take in the extent of his wounds "what happened to you?" she breathed. He looked away and didn't answer.

She muttered something under her breath and began to apply a cream on his cuts. His whole body tensed and she seemed to sense it as her hands paused "Trickster? Are you ok?" She asked. He didn't move so she continued. She touch was kind and soft, almost skilled. She hummed whilst she worked and the sudden thought hit him "aren't you going to be caught?" Wanda paused "it's only you, me and Bucky here. Has been for almost 3 days" she said absentmindedly. His mind clicked and he knew the absence of the Avengers meant escape would be easy. But he couldn't move with these damn injuries. ' _But their getting healed'_ he thought suddenly and a small, crooked smile washed over his face. "Stop it" Wanda said suddenly "your using magic" as if to clarify what she meant. "Sorry?" Loki said and realised she had stopped on his wounds. In fact she was out of his cage "when did you leave?" He asked curiously. She turned away and left.

Wanda cursed herself. What had he been _thinking?!_ She just stayed with a conscious evil Demi god whil she _healed him_. She huffed as she flopped onto her bed. As usual, the time decided to mock her again:

 _8:34pm_

She swore these days were getting faster.


	3. Chapter 3

"We'll be back in about 4 more days, ok?" Steve said. Wanda sighed "but you've been gone for like, a week, with _Loki_ of all people" she whined. Steve laughed over the phone "you'll be fine Wanda, Natasha is bringing back Russian chocolate for you-" the line glitched and Wanda hung up the phone. She walked into the main room and saw the Loki was still sleep- and still in that same _God damn position!_ She didn't under stand so she didn't bother trying. Instead, she sat on the ground next to the cage and rested her forehead on the glass. It was annoying and pitiful but she figured to out. She was falling for Loki. She banged her head on the glass repeatedly, hating herself until a tapping made her stop "are you quite done?" Loki said. She looked up and instantly regretted it. She got caught in his eyes, a pool of blue. She did her best to look away and she ended up having to cast a charm to break the effect.

Loki closed his eyes as Wanda walked through the glass and she gam to heal his arms and legs. At this rate, he should be able to move again freely as soon at tomorrow and Loki couldn't wait. Unfortunately, he discovered that a bone or two had been broken and so he had to wait at least two days if he wanted to use his right arm and left leg. The healing seemed to take longer that usual and Wanda groaned when she looked at her watch "is it just me, or are these days going really...fast..." she trailed off and looked up to Loki who grinned. He had cast a charm on her without her detecting in now he just had to wait for the effect "Loki" she said quietly "Loki what did you do". He knew it wasn't a question so he didn't answer. Wanda began to tremble and she skidded back from him. She winced and snapped her eyes shut.

Loki didn't understand. He was lost to what had gone wrong but the charm he cast was not supposed to do _this_. Wanda had looked up at him and he knew something went wrong. She flashed him a childish grin and tilted her head to one side "who are you?" She asked. Loki groaned. He knew what he had done now. ' _How could I have messed that up, my magic is perfect-_ ' "ohhhhhhhh" he said at last "you altered my magic didn't you? Quite clever, quite clever". Wanda suddenly gasped "are you Loki?!" She squealed "Oh! Thor tells great stories about you! Is it true your a god _and_ and ice giant? Oh! Did you really best Thor in all the fightings? Can you actually do magic? I've always wanted magic but my brother always said that only people who need magic get it. Did you need magic Loki? Were you in trouble?" Through the wave of questions, Loki realised what was wrong "uh, Wanda, how old are you?" He asked quietly. Here eyes widened "you know my name? That's _so cool!_ Did you read my mind" she jumped up and rand over to him " _can_ you read minds? That would be amazing to be able to see what someone's thinking and help them if they were feeling sad-" " _Wanda_ " Loki had to cut her off "how _old are you?_ " She blinked in confusement for a few seconds then shook her head "why I'm 5 silly!"


	4. Chapter 4

Loki hated himself. If he had _known_ this would happen, he would never have tried to charm her. He watched Wanda skip around the cage, doing a cartwheel every now and then. She didn't seem aware of what happened "my mummy would be angry" she said absentmindedly "I'm staying up really late!" She giggles and did anouther cartwheel but she fell on her arm and cried out "Loki!" She said, tears in her eyes "Loki I hurt my arm". She pouted when the God ignored her and got up "what's wrong with you Loki?" She said. He looked down "I'm sorry, what's wrong with _me_? _Your_ the one that's hurt". She shook her head "your hurt too" she said "here" Wanda pointed to his forehead. She kneeled down next to him and tried to push him off the wall "you need to- _huff_ \- sit up!" She chirped and mananged to get him to sit up more comfortably. He got a sudden head ach as his neck was put in a better position and was only vaguely aware of hands touching his head.

 _"Loki? Loki are you ok?"_

 _"What are you doing in my head?"_

 _"Sorry, it's just, my mummy used to say that if you talk to someone about what's wrong, you can help them!"_

 _"Then why don't you ask me in person?"_

 _"Because the mouth can fake the brightest of smiles and the tongue can speak only lies. But the mind is sinsear"_

 _"Fine. What is it you wanted to ask me?"_

 _"Why are you so sad?"_

 _"What? I'm not sa-"_

 _"Lies"_

 _"No I'm-"_

 _"Your lying to me Loki"_

Loki heard Wanda crying

 _"Why are you lying to me?"_

 _"Because you don't need to know the truth"_

 _"But I want to"_

 _"No, Wanda"_

 _"Tell me"_

 _"No"_

 _"Tell me Loki"_

No

LOKI TELL ME NOW!" She shouted and ripped her hands away. There was a sudden lonly and cold sensation in his head and he wondered if it was always there "no Wanda, I'm not telling you, your a mortal, I am a Go-" "lies" she whispered "look at me". He looked down "look at me Loki" she said again. He didn't. Suddenly he felt soft hands under his chin that were pulling his head around. He tensed "don't touch me" he growled. They didn't leave "Wanda take your hand off of my face" still it didn't move. He snapped his head towards her "Wanda!"-

And his whole body went slack.

Wanda knew something had happened but she didn't know what. Loki had just... collapsed. She watched him curiously. Thor had never told her he was sad. Or hurt either. Maybe they didn't know. She crawled over to him and poked his cheek "Loki? Are you ok?" He stirred "your...doing it... again" he murmered "what am I doing?" She questioned. He smiled slightly, eyes still closed "you keep saying my name". Wanda laughed "well what else did you want me to call you?" she giggled.

Loki could feel his neck and back and shoulders healing fast but the pain was killing him and it was hard to stay awake. Suddenly he felt warm hands clasp around the top of his head and he cringed "don't... touch me..." he hissed "you need sleep Loki, your dying of exaughstion" Wanda said. Loki was afraid. He didn't want to sleep. Sure he was tired, but he could endure being tired if it meant he didn't have nightmares. But he cursed those warm hands for bringing shadow into his sight and draining him of resistance "if you want me to leave, then force me to" he heard faintly, although he knew Wanda didn't whisper or mutter. He didn't move. He was too busy trying to grasp the thin line of consciousness he had left. But the thread soon snapped and his whole body relaxed into Wandas, childish hands.


End file.
